Speaking of Dirty Bathrooms
by HodginsMontenegro
Summary: Prompt: Karofsky accidentally finds out that Kurt is wearing a plug and nipple clamps. Hope this is okay to post on FFnet! ;D


_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

_Damned food fights! _Karofsky thinks as he runs into a bathroom to clean himself off. _Now I'll be late! Dammit!_

Not really caring where he was going, he notes he is in a cleaner bathroom that features a pornographic drawing of Rachel Berry. This must be the girls bathroom. He shrugs, as he will probably be in trouble for starting the food fight in the first place. Still, it didn't mean he was supposed to get dirty.

But he isn't alone. His mouth hangs open as he looks in the mirror, and gets a scene of what is in the stall behind him.

Kurt Hummel.

Shit, he thinks, remembering what happened with Hummel the last time, and he washes his hair out as fast as possible, but then, he hears a soft moan, and it makes him shiver in his trousers. He sneaks quietly for a better view in the mirror, spying some lovely frilly panties sliding down, and notices Hummel seems to be full in his ass.

_What the hell is that, some kind of penis toy? _Karofsky wonders. He can't help but feel aroused though, thinking of himself in Hummel's ass instead of that thing.

He doesn't even question the fact that proper little Hummel is hanging around a dirty bathroom stall during class time, as the small, porcelain boy takes his shirt off, revealing nipple rings. Karofsky feels himself absolutely throbbing as Kurt moans while taking out his plug.

_Fuck...!_

He can't take it anymore. "Hummel!" he shouts, as he ejaculates in his pants. Kurt jumps in terror at the voice, and is even more frightened to see Dave Karofsky, when Kurt is naked and planning to masturbate.

"GET OUT!" Kurt screams so loudly, you'd think Karofsky had beat him. Now Dave is a bit scared, and also a bit sad. He looks toward the exit, as Kurt sees Dave's wet pants. Surprisingly, Kurt snickers, and changes fear into payback mocking.

"I didn't realise you'd wet your self Karofsky." He smirks, and Karofsky feels a bit better if Kurt is going to play fight with him. Still, he thinks maybe he should keep this between himself and Kurt like their kiss, especially as he is growing hard once more. Kurt notices Karofsky's hardness, and likes what he sees, but says nothing more. He does, however, shake his little tight ass flirtly, and Karofsky blows up [not literally, or in his pants], and decides he is taking Porcelain's virginity right here and now. He hesistates slightly, thinking, wait I don't want to hurt him, but the way Kurt is moving, he knows he should please the guy. He rushes over, and touches Kurt on the shoulder, and as Kurt does not throw him off, he takes it as a sign it's okay to fuck him. He kisses Kurt's back and neck, and hears, "Lock the door idiot," from the pretty boy's mouth. He obeys, not wanting to get caught either.

Kurt has hidden his face and positioned himself up against the wall showing the wonderfully artist pornography done by Quinn Fabray. He is blushing, knowing he is about to be fucked by Dave Karofsky, but truth be told, he thought he was kind of...cute. He was just blinded by the fact that he was an ass. But maybe asses fuck good. He didn't care, he just wanted some and he wanted it now.

Dave runs over to the naked Hummel, and pulls down his pants in a hurry, but he tries his best to be careful as he pushes himself in Kurt's willing ass. Kurt squeals as Karosky settles himself in. There had been no need for lube, as Karofsky was dripping and Kurt's plug must have been lubed when he stuck it in.

Karosky placed a kiss on the back of Kurt's neck before he began digging into him, which Kurt absolutely loved. Oh my God, he thought, Oh my God! It felt wonderful, and he didn't see Karosky's, but he guessed he must have been pretty big the way he filled him, and damn it felt so fucking good. Kurt was moaning so loud that he was really glad the door was locked, because he would probably have been heard by everyone in the classrooms nearby. Karosky was loving it, hearing Kurt moan the way he was because he, Dave Karosky, was making him feel good! It was like a dream come true, and he didn't even knew the hand cuffs, blind fold, and fancy pastries to get to this point. Kurt just let him. He went harder and faster, and he was trying as well we possible to hold himself in before Kurt let out the loudest moan of all as he came all over the wall, and all over the hilarious drawing of Rachel. Karosky came too, just as there was a click behind.

"Santana, I'm really very glad you knew how to pick a lock, because I truly-"

"Really do not want to hear about your need to piss Berry," and the door was opened, revealing most of the Glee girls. Kurt's face was brick red, though he could not see, he knew they were in there. Karofsky was embarrassed and did not dare to look behind him.

"Look San, they're trying to decorate the drawing Q did of Rachel," Brittany said, and Quinn roared with laughter at the fact that they were doing it in such an obsurce place. Santana smirked, and said nothing, but linked pinkies with Brittany, and walked to the nearest mirror so they could do their make up. Mercedes had walked away, not wanting to embarrass Kurt any further, and Tina merely did her business. Rachel, however, was horrified, and fled, screeching about cleanliness, and several people passing mistook her for Emma Pillsbury. As Quinn started redoing her eyeliner, the boys turned around very, very slowly, as if trying to hide themselves. The girls did not seem to care at all, so Karofsky pulled up his pants, helped Kurt get to his feet, and said, "See ya Hummel," before dashing from the bathroom.

Kurt did not run though. As he went to retrieve his clothes, he said, "So girls, that Karofsky is a bully, but let me tell you what a good fuck he is..."


End file.
